Union
by kisstheskygently
Summary: LEMON one shot- Inu/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first lemon- my other story will have a future one, so I thought I'd get practice.  
Please, please review; anything would be much appreciated.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly.

Enjoy. (:

**--**

He pushed her roughly against the hut wall, grasping her thighs and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist

He pushed her roughly against the hut wall, grasping her thighs and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They had managed to get inside before making a large spectacle outside- Kaede would not have approved.

Stumbling over to the mat that lay in the corner, he set her down and easily tugged off her skirt, his robe and kimono already gone. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, heatedly kissing her collarbone and flicking the triangles that covered her breasts from him.

"It's a bra," she gasped between his kisses, her hands braced on his neck. "Don't rip it, please…" She trailed off and ran her hands down the smooth planes of his chest, kissing his shoulders and neck.

"Keh." Slicing through it, he tossed it to the side and took up her breasts, softly kneading them and liking the gasps and short moans that erupted from her mouth as he paid them attention.

"Inu…" He was roughly kissing her neck, the mixture of his tongue, lips, and occasional nips from sharp canines shredding all coherent thoughts in her mind. Moving his head, he started to gently suck on a nipple, his hand never moving from the other one. "Oh, Kami…" Her voice was breathy, her breath coming in short gasps. His hands were deftly massaging her breasts, the nipples hardening under his skin as he gently nipped at them.

Suddenly only one hand was paying attention to her breasts, and Inuyasha moved so he could nip at her neck. Two calloused fingers reached underneath her navy skirt, cutting away the panties that hid her from him. Inuyasha was over her, supporting himself with one hand and letting his lithe body line hers. He watched her face, not wanting to push her farther than what she wanted- but it seemed that his thoughts were right, and she wanted this almost as much as he did.

Her heady scent came at him full on, and the growing tent in his hakama only rose when his nose caught it. Discarding the lacy things, he slipped one digit into her slick folds and was greeted with a light moan. Pulling his finger back out, he added one more and inserted them again, watching as Kagome's eyes closed and her mouth opened in yet another pleasure-induced sound. He began a pattern- pulling them out about halfway and thrusting them in again, listening as her moans became more frequent.

"Inuyasha…please…"

Begging. Her voice only made him want her more, but he wanted to tease her first. "Please what, love?" he whispered harshly into her ear, his fingers slowing to a taunting speed.

She could feel a coil tightening in her, wanting to be released. Back arching to feel more from his damned fingers, she moaned again. "Please, faster…please." The last word came out in a strangled moan, her hands clutching painfully at his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin.

Inuyasha licked the shell of her ear before obliging, his fingers rubbing her walls as they left and entered her again. Kneeling between her spread legs, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, savoring the taste that was put onto her tongue as he licked her clit. Another moan and a buck of the hips followed, Kagome sitting up and knotting her hands in his hair. "I…" She fell back onto her elbows, her body not wanting to be still as her climax came closer.

Easing a finger into her as well as her tongue, he heard a large shuddering moan as Kagome arched her back, her muscles tightening around the finger inside her. "Oh, Kami," she moaned, falling back onto the floor, her eyes shut as her body tried to relax.

Inuyasha had other ideas, kneeling between her legs. "I need you, Kagome," he panted, removing to hakama so the ache in his groin would end. "I need you, now."

Kagome nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's all I've wanted," she murmured, burying her face in his neck as she waited for the pain.

Inuyasha growled and positioned himself correctly, his hands on her waist. Gently at first, he slid himself into her, swiftly breaking her barrier with one thrust. Waiting a moment, she heard Kagome's soft moan, his cue to continue.

He picked up speed as his continued, his thrusts getting faster and more powerful as her moans egged him on. Her sounds were greeted and mixed with his own, his groans coming rough and low as she pushed against him. She called his name, driving him crazy, her back arching and her hips bucking against his. "Inuya…" She trailed off, feeling more pressure as her second climax was coming on.

His was not far away, and his speed increased. Suddenly he came, spilling him seed into her as she let out one final moan, her back arching so her stomach touched his.

"Oh," Kagome gasped, her chest heaving as Inuyasha fell on top of her, their skin sticky with sweat. "Inuyasha, I…"

He grunted in reply, gently licking at her neck. She tasted so good…

Growling again when she reached up to stop him, taking his face in her hands, she looked him in the eye- her eyes were still glazed over with the pleasure, and her breath was coming in short gasps. "I'm glad you came back."

He froze as she released him, curling up into his chest. Amber eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her against him. Resting his head against hers, he kissed her hair. "Yeah…me too."

--

**Again- review, pleasee. :D**


	2. Author's Note

So I was looking at this and realized I posted the wrong document- this is from a short story I never posted, and I accidentally deleted the one shot I was supposed to put up. Sorry if there was any confusion on the ending, just ignore that. Hah.

--kisstheskygently


End file.
